


【授權翻譯】the Issue of Cuddling<摟抱議題>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【譯者簡介】<br/>在他們決定不只當朋友後，Sherlock被John到底想不想要有超過摟抱以外的肉體關係這點搞得很煩。</p><p>這竟然沒人翻過 =////= 大愛結局啊!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】the Issue of Cuddling<摟抱議題>

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Issue of Cuddling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138634) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



愛情，Sherlock認為──在和John合住了幾個月，確認了他們彼此互相吸引並因此同意調適他們的新關係四週後──實際上比它名聲還要糟糕。這當然不值得花費力氣──他的身體似乎會自動導航到John身邊；當John一進到房裡，Sherlock的心跳就會開始活躍；當John受傷，Sherlock就會毫無明顯生理原因的心率不整；當John對他微笑，他可以感覺到喉嚨發生異常震顫；當John失望，會在他的胃裡創造出難受的空洞。Sherlock一直都知覺到John的存在，但現在他的身體變成一個天線，設計的目的只為持續調頻到John的精確位置，他的心情，和他的渴望。  
  
這很煩人。令人分心。極其不便。然而Sherlock有理由相信以他的能力絕對能適應他們的新關係，只要沒有那個……「問題（Issue）」。或者該說是「摟抱議題（the Issue of Cuddling）」。  
  
摟抱一向都是Sherlock喜歡的活動。接吻也是，只要不要涉及太多舌頭而且由他掌握節奏。但話說回來，他 _ **可是**_ Sherlock Holmes。他永遠都是掌握節奏的那個人。John已經很習慣跟隨他的腳步，這很幸運，但也有一定程度的不確定性，因為雖然John通常會迎合 Sherlock，但他也很有些「事情就該這麼辦」的固執，而且對糾纏Sherlock到他配合為止沒有絲毫良心不安。就是這點不確定性把這個關於摟抱的問題轉變成……好吧，轉變成「摟抱議題」。  
  
John喜歡摟抱。他整個身體都投入其中到了某種──老實說，很令人滿意的極端程度。Sherlock從來不相信有人可以「融化」在別人身上直到他遇見 John Watson。John，it turns out，非常擅常融化在Sherlock身上。他也很擅長使用各種溫暖，舒適，富有彈性的手段不讓Sherlock對他予取予求。他 _ **也**_ 沒有做過任何 _ **超過**_ 摟抱以外的嘗試，就是這點讓Sherlock不解。John不覺得他有魅力嗎？還是John推斷出Sherlock對性事反感而用別的方式在迎合他？他還能配合多久才到達極限讓這事演變成真正的問題？Sherlock的無性戀傾向應該不至成為他們關係的喪鐘，但可能會造成不必要的緊張局勢。  
  
John親口說過他想和Sarah「睡(get off)」，就在他們的第一次約會。而今他看起來一點也沒興趣和Sherlock睡，在他們彼此作伴 _ **好幾個月**_ 以後。為什麼？    
  
然而這邊有個老問題，當然了，就是Sherlock是舉世唯一的咨詢偵探，他從不詢問訊息；他只靠推理。於是John持續表現得出人意表這點很討厭。於是Sherlock一直都無法判定John到底想不想要有超過摟抱以外的肉體關係這點很……煩人。非常。  
  
他得多下點功夫來完成推理。John不是複雜的男人。他應該很容易找到答案。  
  
  
  
xxx

 

一週後，Sherlock在搞清楚John這個「案子」上並沒有任何進展。他幾乎就要開始懷疑自己的能力了，還好他同時也解了一椿謀殺和兩件勒索，所以這顯然是因為他不夠專心。總之，他們現在終於單獨相處了，疲累的一起坐在沙發上看另一部John鐘愛的間諜電影，所以Sherlock決定採取更直接的方法。

John的大腿在Sherlock縮短兩人之間最後幾公分的間隙後溫暖而穩固的靠著他的。John發出一陣微小而滿意的嘆息，然後雙眼不離電視的靠向Sherlock的身體。Sherlock的思緒有片刻被這愜意的接觸所帶來的暖意給拖走；John在表現喜愛方面真的是慷慨大方。瞧他抓起Sherlock的手然後迅速在指節上印上一個吻就是個完美的例子，而現在輪到Sherlock發出滿意的嘆息了。他的眼皮因為暖意垂了下來，四肢百骸因為增長的倦意變的沉重，然後他再次嘆息了，把臉頰貼在John柔軟的頭髮上廝磨。John微笑了，Sherlock無視喉頭跟著回應的震顫，彷彿一切就該如此。

只除了那個問題。

Sherlock把下巴停憩在John的頭頂，慵懶得不想動作。他加了個「意外的舒適」標籤在腦袋裡的特徵清單上──那個John在他們初次相遇時疏於提起的關於他自己的那個部份，旁邊伴著「神射手」和「偶發性的火爆」。他納悶還會有哪些東西在多年以後被發現。他們會有幾年時光。他會不會是搞砸事情的那個。八成就是他了；他很清楚自己的缺點強度超過他的迷人之處。John也許很有耐性，但可不是聖人。

Sherlock對自己皺眉。瞧他感傷成什麼樣子了，他肯定比自以為的要來的累多了。無論如何，這種想法在解決問題上根本搭不上手。然而說到手……

John 的褲子布料在Sherlock的手指摸起來有些粗糙──他把手滑上John的大腿然後就歇在那兒，靠近John的腹股溝。John扭動了一下，但很快就再次放鬆了，將他自己的手疊上Sherlock的。Sherlock不確定該怎麼繼續下去。他該從把手從John那兒抽回然後直接放上John的褲襠嗎？如果是，那後面該怎麼進行？他想知道John是否受他吸引，而不是引發一場真正的性事。但如果他激起John的性慾然後就撤退，John可能會生氣，然後他會拉開距離，然後他真的會覺得非常、非常安心。

Sherlock的雙眼闔上了一會，試著找出最佳方案。他沒找到，當John叫醒他然後兩人蹣跚的走進Sherlock的臥室時。他累到除了躺上床鑽進被子什麼別的事都做不了。

那就下次再說吧。

 

xxx

 

在他狀況好一點的日子，Sherlock曾希望他能在處理親蜜關係方面有多點經驗。他曾有過三個伴侶，全都因為他的性格問題而離開，他沒為他們的損失表示過哀悼──從來沒有；感性不適合他──他想過如果，他願意多妥協一點──或完全妥協，事實上──那麼眼前的問題也許就能輕易的解決。  
  
當然了，如果他願意妥協，他就不會需要一個室友，就不會遇見John，因此合理的推論就是沒有必要妥協。人際互動啊，總是這麼枯燥乏味。  
  
但他確實想過，有時候，在阿富汗教會他耐性之前的John是什麼樣子。是什麼讓他多年不見的學生時期朋友Mike Stamford決定他能當Sherlock Holmes的室友候選人，而且在幾週以後都沒有搬走。John是否一直都對非凡的事物感到好奇，而不是排斥它。他是否會被它吸引。他 _ **怎麼會**_ 被它吸引。  
  
在他那個平凡的腦袋裡到底是什麼樣子？Sherlock _ **會**_ 把它搞清楚的。  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
搞清楚事情是Sherlock的專長。不幸的是，總是會有地方出錯。在這個案子裡，是受害人的姐姐。  
  
「你連試都沒試！("You didn't even try!" 譯者表示不解…)」她大吼大叫，而她的男友，就像排練過似的掐準時機，跟著給了Sherlock一拳，力道之猛讓他的頭猛力向後一折而他的脖子似乎發出了點聲音。在這種時候，腦震盪是必然的結論。也許他該開始擔心是否有脊椎損傷。  
  
「妳姐姐，」Sherlock含糊不清的道，不是第一次了。「在妳聯繫我的時候早就已經死了。」 _ **所以才會露餡──如果妳撐得過久才出面**_ ，他沒再補上這句。  
  
「你在說謊！」  
  
那個男友──總是樂意效勞的──作勢要再次揮拳。  
  
「如果你再揍他一次，」John的聲音從門那邊傳來。「我就在這給你一槍。」  
  
「意思是你被逮捕了，謝謝。」Lestrade接著道，「還有沒人會挨槍因為這裡沒人有槍。」  
  
Sherlock覺得自己聽到John咕噥著「等著瞧，」但他們離得太遠而且Lestrade也沒有回應。那個男朋友沒有拒捕──反正都是要習慣的──但 Sherlock的前客戶卻咬了Lestrade的手還用力到都見血了。Lestrade詛咒著銬住她的同時John衝向Sherlock，雙手捧住他的頭察看他的瞳孔。  
  
「噢，」Sherlock含糊的哼了哼，放低身子──既然現在是John在這兒。John對他皺眉，但他的碰觸很溫柔。  
  
「是了，」他說道，「你有腦震盪。」  
  
Sherlock嗤之以鼻；這他早就知道了。但John看起來真的為Sherlock可能／實際發生的傷勢擔心不已，而在發現Sherlock相對說來狀況良好時的寬慰的笑容也讓Sherlock的胸口整個溫暖起來。  
  
也許他畢竟沒有傷的太重。  
  
但緊接著暖意淡去恐慌進駐。這就是那些情境之一了不是嗎？濱死的絕境，腎上腺素正在找尋個出口；只要Lestrade一走John就會把他推到最近一片牆上然後……然後 _ **侵犯**_ 他！Sherlock已經因為腦震盪而覺得想噁心想吐，一定是這個原因讓他對愛撫和在他身上摸索這事的厭惡比往常更強烈。  
  
「Sherlock？」John問道，笑意消逝無蹤。「你是不是不舒服？你的臉色發青。」  
  
「我不想被侵犯。」Sherlock提出來。這些話甚至比之前還模糊不清。  
  
「好，」John緩緩的道，「okay. 沒有侵犯。明白。」  
  
他是真的明白，是嗎？  
  
「但為什麼？」Sherlock問道。他一點都不懂John了，這既挫折又美妙又累人。John應該講清楚。他至少能做到這點；Sherlock現在受傷了應該被好好款待（treat, 亦作治療）。  
  
John再次檢查Sherlock的瞳孔。「因為……你不想被侵犯。」他道。「Sherlock，你是不是會看到疊影？或出現盲點，之類的？」  
  
「你怎麼知道的？」Sherlock悲慘的問道。  
  
John瞪著他。「很好。」他說道，「醫院在等你。」  
  
Sherlock抗議──他提出了一個非常合理的問題！──但John毫不妥協，於是Sherlock不只得和討厭的驚嚇毯打交道，還得搭上一趟救護車然後在醫院待上兩天，同時跟著憂心忡忡的John──雖然他盡力不表現出來。  
  
這越來越離譜了。等他們一回家Sherlock就要搞定這件事。  
  
一次解決，一勞永逸。  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
在回到貝克街四十五分鐘以後──好好的洗過澡了並幸福的穿著沒有皺成一團的衣服──Sherlock發現自己坐在沙發上，手指頂在下巴看著John喝他的茶。John已經很習慣被這樣密切關注因此絲毫不以為意，啜了口茶然後在滑動手機選單時皺起眉。在找變更鈴聲的設定，Sherlock心想，這真的很荒謬，看著John老是跟新科技奮戰這事竟然變得如此討人喜歡。他坐直身子，看著John的挫折升高，等著他啜飲另一口茶然後問道：「你是否覺得我沒有吸引力？」  
  
John嗆到了，噴出一半的茶進杯子然後吸入另外一半，咳得如此用力以至他無法自制的抖動著把茶給灑了，最後好不容易才擠出一句：「 _ **什麼**_ ？」  
  
Sherlock學到如果他要進行一段「親蜜關係談話」，最好是能加點娛樂效果。他為John淚汪汪的樣子短暫的露出個得意的笑容，然後再次嚴肅起來。  
  
「你對性事不感興趣。」他開始闡述。「我已從你在與我進行身體接觸時欠缺羞怯的表現中確認你之前曾在其他男人身上獲取相關經驗。你曾清楚的表示過想與 Sarah有性愛關係。因此你不願與我發展出類似的關係一定是因為我個人因素。你是否覺得我沒有吸引力，或者你是在迎合我對性事的欠缺興趣？」  
  
John目瞪口呆的看著他。他把手機放下然後雙手交握，傾身向前。「Sherlock，」他緩緩的道：「你是不是……你倒底貼了幾片尼古丁貼片？」  
  
Sherlock眨眨眼然後看向他的手臂。「二片。」他皺眉。「我沒有興奮過度。」  
  
「不，」John抓狂了。「你只是他媽的喪失理智。不，」他接著道，捏著他的鼻樑，「不，我很抱歉，這太過了。但是，Sherlock，」他停了一會，表情扭曲。「Sherlock，你不想和我做愛。為什麼我會想要跟你做愛？」  
  
「Sarah，」Sherlock提醒他。  
  
「我說我想跟她睡只是因為一般大眾期望聽到這個，」John說道。他看起來很無力。「我睡在她的沙發上，記得嗎？」  
  
然後終於， _ **終於**_ ，Sherlock明白了。「 _ **哦**_ ，」他道，「所以……你當然是了！我怎麼會漏掉這個？」他雙手一拍，很高興他的推理得以──總算是──完成了。John小心的確保每個人都聽到他說他想跟人上床。他一開始就在Angelo的餐聽吃晚餐時說過「怎樣都沒關係('It's all fine,')」，他表面上──他 _ **實際上**_ ──滿足於柏拉圖關係。  
  
John是個無性戀。  
  
 _ **不可思議。**_  
  
「而你在掩飾這點。」Sherlock發現道，現在所有的碎片都完美的拼湊在一塊了。「因為無性戀在人類性向領域中仍然鮮為人知，而一次又一次的解釋給這些無法理解的白癡聽實在太煩人。」Sherlock在這件事上也很有些經驗。「你 _ **真的**_ 一早就知道我是個無性戀，因此自然而然的認為我會注意到你也是。」  
  
「當然了。」John笑著同意道。  
  
「總是會有地方出錯。」Sherlock回以一個笑容。有記憶來的第一次，他覺得……嗯，不是快樂(happy)。快樂是個太老套，沒啥意義的詞。滿足(content)，也許，雖然也不怎麼精確。安祥(serene)。歡快(exultant)？  
  
哦，還是算了。他很快樂。  
  
「想抱一下嗎？」他問道。John假裝考慮一番。  
  
「你還會再撫弄我嗎？」  
  
「再也不了。」Sherlock承諾道。他注意到自己肯定是笑顏逐開，但就是停不下來。  
  
「那好吧。」John說道。他看起來如此美妙而且快樂而且微笑著而且不想跟Sherlock做愛，Sherlock的心律開始不整但他一點都不在乎。  
  
雖然愛情可能很煩人，但Sherlock還是寧願花點力氣去習慣這一切。  
  
The ~~Happy Content Serene Exultant Happy~~ Schmoopy End

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 譯文同步發表於下列網站  
> 隨緣居  
> http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=82037  
> 第十二夜  
> http://doctective.com/viewthread.php?tid=1851&extra=page%3D1


End file.
